Legacy of Love
by LegolasLuvr1
Summary: I know in my mind she should not be here, yet my heart speaks differently allowing me to be joyous of her presence amoung us. The decision was a wrong one yet it was made...we must all now face what lies ahead.
1. The Council

One by one we file into the courtyard, a solemn trial of Elves, Men, and Dwarves; there is another, whose race I know not. A young dwarf, perhaps? Beardless, armorless, and weaponless he sits a pensive and strange enigma. I am drawn to him, his youth and small stature make him curious to behold…yet for all his innocence, I sense a great evil there.

I sit between my own brethren and the Man I know is rightful heir and king of men: Aragorn, son of Arathorn.

"Have you guessed the identity of our mystery guest?" My friend smiles slyly.

"A young dwarf, I would say," I return slowly. "But it is not right. It is a hobbit." I realize taking another look at the curious creature. "Like Baggins."

"More so than you may know." He says with significance. "He is Frodo Baggins of the Shire. Bilbo's nephew."

A man from the South passes between us, the deep crimson of his sleeves and the emblem on the cuffs attest to his birth and stature - so unlike my friend.

"And does he too, go Unseen?" But the fleeting humor passes quickly. His gaze is troubled, cautionary, his eyes follow the Southerner perhaps unconsciously, and it speaks a dire warning to my heart.

I continue to watch this man taking in his every move; he seems must like every other of his kind at first sight…proud, naïve and headstrong…I am pulled out of my thoughts by the voice of Lord Elrond.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond begins. "Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite…or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate — this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo." He finishes, gesturing to the pedestal.

I am greatly surprised by his words, though Lord Elrond is among the wisest of elves I do not believe it wise to revile the ring of power; not while amongst a group of those who we know very little of.

The young hobbit approaches the pedestal, tentatively, placing the ring upon it. Once his task is complete Frodo quickly moves back to his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the many eyes that are upon him.

It is a simple golden ring, not very intricate, yet it holds great power… and immense evil. It is not to be looked upon as a mere trinket, for in this ring is the fate of us all is held.

"So it is true…" the man from the South says from across the circle. He has his chin resting upon his hand, his eyes glued to the ring. Aragorn is right to be wary of this man for it appears to me as if the ring has already begun to entrap him in its spell.

The council sits in silence for a moment while each member takes a moment to look upon the ring; the silence is broken by the same man who had spoken before.

He stands, looks around for a second making sure he has our attention and then begins to speak, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.'" He approaches the ring, one outstretched hand hovering just over it, "Isildur's Bane is found."

As he reaches for the ring Elrond stands up from his seat, "Boromir, sit." He commands before reseating himself. This Boromir is brave to attempt to touch the enemy's ring, yet he is blinded by its sheer evil.

Boromir does as he was asked but even _this_ does not silence him, "It is a gift…a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of _our _people are _your _lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" He finishes his eyes ablaze.

Though I understand that Gondor, Boromir's homeland, takes the brunt force of Sauron's attack I have no sympathy for him, for he does not realize that the ring would take over his mind, even his very soul, turning him into something evil and wicked. The ring would twist his heart until there is naught left but hate and a lust for war.

The ring is a vile thing, it cannot be given to a mere man…the havoc it could cause to Middle Earth's free kingdoms would be catastrophic.

Aragorn, understanding this too, stands up his fists clenched as he speaks, "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneers. Who is this man who dares to speak to Aragorn, the rightful heir to Gondor, in such a way?

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." I reply drawing myself up to full height.

Boromir turns toward Aragorn, "Aragorn?" Boromir questions a look of suspicion and anger fills his eyes. "This…is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." I finish my jaw set.

"Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorn commands. I follow his command for I have no more to say, though still greatly angered by the words Boromir has spoken; I take my seat. Aragorn is a good friend of mine and I do not suffer lightly those who speak ill of him.

"Gondor has no king! Gondor needs no king!" Boromir spits before returning to his seat.

All is silent for a moment before Mithrandir speaks, "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice." Elrond says his eyes sweeping over each of us. "The ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" A dwarf asks springing to his feet, axe already raised. How foolish be the Dwarves! This naive mountain-dweller, miser and miner of riches- how assuming he is to believe his people posses the power to destroy the Ring of power.

He is short in stature, not but a head taller than the Halflings. His fiery red hair and beard stretch far past his detailed belt which is fastened around his rather large middle.

As he nears the pedestal he raises his axe over his head bringing it down upon the ring...and yet with a defining crack it is the dwarf's axe and the stone dais, not the ring that splits.

The dwarf's eyes grow wide as the realization sinks in, this ring holds such immense power that the object that is meant to destroy it will be hard and dangerous to come by. I try in vain to think of such places in Middle-earth that hold enough power to destroy a ring such as this…Smaug is dead, last of the Dragons, and the High Elves long since have vanished over the sea, their secrets with them.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that anyone here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond says looking directly at Gimli as he spoke. "One of you must do it."

There is a silence, cold and bleak…it appears no one knows exactly how to respond to what Elrond has just told us. As this news settles in my heart I begin to feel ill at ease. Looking around at everyone who sits among this Council I realize one of them, if not I, will be giving their life to save Middle-earth.

It is not till many minutes later that Boromir - the rash man that he is-breaks the silence, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" He says.

Frustrated with Boromir I stand and look him straight in the eyes as I begin to speak, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring _must _be destroyed!" I yell bringing my fist down upon the pedestal. My heart is racing and my breathing is heavier than usual. I hold back more harsh words knowing it would not be proper to speak such things.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" The dwarf asks entering an argument he knows nothing of.

"What do you know of such a matter?" I spit as the Dwarf stomps toward me.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli bellows. "Never trust an elf!"

"Never trust an elf? If any race is not to be trusted here it is yours. I know of what Sauron offered to the Dwarves. You care for not but gold and yourselves! " I yell.

What if the Dwarves took what Sauron had to offer, are they working for him...spying on the Council? If so we have fallen into their trap, they know where the ring is; my heart begins to race at the mere thought. As these thoughts continue to race through my mind I hold my kinsmen back, wanting nothing more than to shoot the dwarf for his arrogance, but I know I mustn't. We will need to work together if the ring is to be destroyed...but..."I will take it!"

It is unheard by most but not to me, I hear the young hobbit's quiet voice from across the courtyard. Few turn but not enough, Frodo speaks again, this time louder..."I will take it!" He now has everyone attention.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though – I do not know the way." The Halfling says looking around. Frodo is brave to take up such a journey and I can see the fear in his eyes for young though he may be, he too understands the price that must be paid to get the ring to Mordor.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf says placing his hands reassuringly on Frodo's shoulders.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn promises. As he walks over to stand with Fordo and Gandalf thousands of thoughts rush through my mind.

If I am to go I will be leaving everything I know behind…I will be going to my death but in that I will be fighting to save my home, and the home of many others. Also I think of Alya, my betrothed.

Yet quickly do I push these thoughts from my mind. I understand the road will be dangerous, yet I feel it only right to protect the young ring bearer, both for the sake of all Middle-Earth...and those that I love.

"And you have my bow," I say standing up to join the small group that is forming in the middle of the courtyard.

"And my axe." Gimli says quickly after, clearly not wanting to be upstaged by an Elf. I eye him suspiciously as he strides over to join our group; I do not fully trust him.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir says walking toward us. His reasons for choosing to journey with us were unknown to me, maybe he understood that this was the will of the council or maybe, his mind still clouded by the power of the ring, he feels he will someway be able to obtain is and use it.

Stepping aside I allow Boromir to stand next to Aragorn, for he owes him his allegiance...that is how it is meant to be

The council meeting had ended many hours ago yet I had not gone to see Alya for I have not found a proper way to go about informing her I must leave. I now understand the dream I have been having for some time now...Alya with her hair pillowing in the wind, tears streaming down her face.

She will be broken, completely lost in a world that is not meant for those who do not know their way…my only hope is that in my absence she will not die of despair or leave with the rest of her kin for the Undying lands.

It is much later when I meet up with Alya, one that I had pushed from my mind while at the council. I will have to leave her, for though she is a strong fighter and braver than many men, she belongs in Rivendell where it is safe and she will not be harmed.

"Alya, I must tell you something," I start.

She turns to me, tears swelling up in her eyes, "I have heard of the Fellowship but not who will be part of it…Legolas please put my heart to rest and tell me you are not one of the nine." She says softly as she begins to sob.

"I must go Alya…it is my duty as the Prince of Mirkwood to accompany the hobbit on this journey. You must understand." I say moving closer to her.

"Don't," she says as I reach out to take her hand, "for I could not bear to know that this touch might be the very last." At that she leaves me.

As I watch her leave my heart sinks…the pain and anguish she will experience while I am away has already started to take its toll. After a moment's hesitation I run after her, for this will be our last night together and I wish not to leave it on such a bad note.

Dashing down the halls of Rivendell I catch up with Alya. I reach my hand out and grab hers; she instantly stops.

"Legolas, I can't…" She says turning to face me.

With out hesitation I press my lips to hers, for I wish for just a minute of silence where everything appears right in the world, this is that moment.

I pull away and look Alya in the eyes; I gather her in my arms stroking her hair.

"Please do not leave me." She whispers her voice small.

I take in a breath and let it out slowly before speaking, "It is my duty I must go."

"I do not understand." She states, resting her head on my chest, her fist curling around a lock of my hair. It is in this moment I forget that Alya was alive the last time the ring was to be destroyed, for she is vulnerable, confused and very much like an infant.

"You will understand in time." I say.

"Very well," She replies taking hold of my hand, her slender fingers feeling like nothing in my grasp.

She leads me back to the court yard we have just come from. Once we are seated I begin to explain.

It is early the next morning, quite a while before the sun is to rise that I leave Alya to prepare for the long journey ahead of me.

"Goodbye Alya, may you remain joyous in these great times of sorrow." I say kissing her cheek as she lies sleeping.

I walk slowly to the door glancing back at her many a time. Once I reach the door I take my last look; Alya is still sleeping peacefully her hand curled into a ball resting right under her chin, the other arm sprawled out across the bed. The strands of hair that I had tucked behind her ear earlier fall covering her face. I close my eyes and turn around fighting the urge to go and re-tuck them, _'it is your duty'_ I remind myself before shutting her bed chamber door.

My heart feels for her, for it will be her, and not I that will be the most brutally hit by my leave, for I will have the journey to preoccupy my mind, while Alya will not. As I walk down the corridor I continue to battle my feelings, for in my heart I wish to stay with her and live happily while in my mind I know I am doing what is right..."Navaer Alya, I will miss you."

Havo dad, Legolas – Sit down Legolas.

Navaer- Farwell


	2. Nothing Left

"Alya, I must go…" Legolas' words ring in my ears. It is all much too trying to take in at the current time. I do not want to lose him, and yet this I fear will happen if he leaves.

"Will we ever see each other again?" I question after taking a few shaky breathes. My eyes are glued to the once intricate stone; it now appears cold and immensely bleak as if all the life has been drained out of it.

"Look at me." Legolas commands; his words, which sound harsh, are laced with kindness.

I lift my head slowly, eyes locking with his. They are a piercing blue with specks of gold; I hold back tears understanding that this will be the last time I look into them.

"Do not worry, Alya; we will meet again. That I promise you." Legolas says. I know what he says is simply meant to comfort me; it cannot possibly prove to be true.

"You are going to your death, Legolas," I reply as the tears I have been trying desperately to hold back begin to flow.

Legolas takes my face in his hands and after a seconds hesitation presses his soft lips to mine. I will the earth to freeze, prolonging this moment for all eternity; for if the earth obliges to Legolas will be with me in Rivendell, where the power of Imladis will keep us safe.

"I must go…farewell." Legolas says after he steps back several paces. His face reveals no emotion, no signs of what his heart may feel though I am compelled to believe that it may feel as shattered as mine, each torn with longing for the other. If he was able to remain here then we may remain unbroken.

I wait, trembling, till he is nearly out of sight before speaking my goodbye for I know he is yet able to hear, "Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín."

As I utter the final word of my goodbye tears begin yet again to stream down my face,; my Legolas has left for what I am certain is his death.

I feel numb, as if none of this is truly happening. My once peaceful world has been shattered in only a mere matter of minutes.

"Do not cry, many a good warrior travels among us…there may be hope yet," a voice says beside me. I look over to where the voice has come form, the speakers cuffs are a deep shade of red and the emblem that has been so delicately sew on give away the speaker's identity…it is Boromir.

"Thank you friend," I reply giving him a feeble a smile. For though I have had little dealing with Boromir, we have talked and he is not as arrogant as Legolas has described him to be and for this reason I wish him no ill will.

"Hurry up Boromir," Gandalf calls from a short distance ahead.

"Go on," I say my eyes still on his face.

He, unlike all the rest, does not appear torn…he longs for the adventure that awaits him, welcomes it even. My eyes follow Boromir as he walks over to Gandalf. Just behind them stands Aragorn; he eyes me with a look of distrust and great resent. Though I share the same emotions toward him I hide my feelings, offering him a small smile…it is returned with a nod, nothing more.

From my spot I watch as they all walk past: Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Gandalf, and Merry…they are the Fellowship, every one of them, no matter how small. Each plays an important part in their mission, this I know and have come to understand. Though I do not know them as well as I wish it no longer matters, for they all go to their death and because of this my heart goes out to each.

As the last member passes out of my sight I take off running as fast as I am able back inside the walls of Rivendell. I fall to my knees, tears still streaming down my face. It is many moments later that I stand and begin to walk.

My pace is slow for I concentrate not on walking but on the fact that the one I love has left…never to return.

As I continue to walk through the halls my path crosses with Arwen. She has tears in her slate colored eyes, for she too grieves with the loss of one whom she cares for.

"Greetings Arwen," I say as more tears trickle down my already tear stained face.

"Suil," Arwen replies as she walks by. She hardly talks to anyone, her father, Lord Elrond, included. Her reasons for such actions I know not, though I feel as if there are things that she is able to hide, things that she _is _hiding.

Pushing these thoughts from my mind I remember what I must do, for it is not Arwen that I seek. I am looking for Brianna, a maiden that has been under my care for a great many years…it is now time for her to return to her people.

"Where are you Brianna?" I call into the empty halls; these too do not appear to be as cheery as normal, for there is no singing, no joyous laughter…just silence.

"Worry not Alya, Legolas will come back in one piece," Brianna says coming out from behind a pillar.

"How long have you been there?" I ask unsure of what she has seen.

"I saw the entire thing. Have you seen Boromir…?" Brianna starts.

"Be silent," I cut her off quickly; though I do not mind Boromir and find him unlike others of the race of men I sense a weakness about him.

"Sorry Alya, but he is not bad to look at." She says.

"I suppose not, _if_ I were not betrothed and was of the race of men such as you are." I respond before walking away.

I begin to run, Brianna trailing behind me. Reaching the far end of the building, I jump latching my hand around an opening in the detailing. I swing myself up until I reach the roof.

Here it is peaceful; away from all others who reside in Rivendell…here I am able to think.

"Alya, he will return. Legolas is strong and knows how to care for himself." Brianna says coming up behind me.

"There is nothing left here for me." I whisper into the wind.

Looking out upon the whole of Rivendell, it appears much too big without Legolas here, as if without him I have grown small like a droplet of water that has fallen into a mighty river. A single tear runs down my face for I can see the Fellowship from where I stand. This is happening; it is not a dream…all is truly lost.

"Do not say that, for if you are not here where shall you go? Rivendell is your home," Brianna states, pulling me out of my thoughts. For the moment I do not respond. Rivendell has been my home for many ages, yet there is another realm that I once called home; Lothlórien, and that is where I shall go.

"I will go to my mother, for I am not leaving Middle-earth." I say before leaving her to stand alone.

I walk down the long corridors toward Lord Elrond's private chamber, a thousand thoughts running through my mind, the majority of them involving Legolas. I am leaving, for even if Lord Elrond does not give me his wishes of safety and protection I cannot stay. I wish to be among those who I love in the last hours of Middle-earth and there are none now in Rivendell that hold my heart.

"Lord Elrond, I leave to visit my mother in the morning." I announce stepping into his chamber.

"You will do no such thing. I will not have a lady such as yourself traveling alone in such times." Elrond replies, not turning to look at me.

"You cannot keep me here, for I am in no way tied to you or anyone here." I reply sharply my temper flaring.

"What about Legolas?" Elrond asks turning to lay his eyes upon me. They are kind, yes, but empty, his time in Middle-earth is over, he no longer understands the hope that so many hold in their hearts.

"You know just as well as I that he will not return." I spat.

"Alya you mustn't think that way." Elrond says placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I will leave tomorrow morning just after sunrise. I will find a horse for there are many in the stables. I am _not_ her Elrond…the same events will _not_ befall me." I say before walking away, I have chosen my path…there is nothing left in Rivendell for me to hold onto.

As I walk down the halls I cross Arwen yet again, "My father wishes you not to leave, why is that?" She asks.

"He believes it unfit for a lady such as myself to travel alone." I respond curious as to why she has asked.

"I have known you long, you are braver than most. I will provide a horse for you, Asfaloth, for he is the fastest we have."

"Why do you offer, it will only make your father angry." I remark.

"There are ones that I care about whose lives are in danger too, yet Rivendell is my home and I know not the path which the Fellowship will take. You have to gift of foresight…you must have a slight idea, do you not?" Arwen asks.

"I have not seen it, and I do not leave to join with them…I leave to Lothlórien, I wish to be with my mother." I announce before walking away, still pondering Arwen's proposition. Though it is an odd one it has restored much of the hope I had lost.

Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín – May Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine bright upon the path of your life.

Suil – Hello


	3. The Journey Begins

Though I miss her I square my jaw and continue to walk for I must force myself to push Alya from my thoughts…she can not exist, she does not exist, not now. For now I must keep my mind focused on the task at hand. I must aid the ring bearer with every skill I possess.

"Amarth sen 'osto ambaron Ambarenya inya, Legolas," Aragorn says quietly walking beside me.

"Tis not that, friend, but what I must leave behind to save Middle-earth that I mourn," I respond, looking back towards the city. I can see Alya's jet black hair billowing in the wind as she stands atop the roof, a place where her mind is at rest. For there it is quiet…peaceful, a place where one feels as if they are the only being in the entire world.

"We all leave things behind, Legolas," Aragorn says after a moment, quickly leaving my side for clearly his heart is shattered at the thought of never seeing the one he loves again, as is mine. It is in this moment I come to realize that we both fear to lose one that we love.

It is only a few short hours into our journey when Merry and Pippin begin to question how long our quest is going to take. Unable to give them an answer I simply disregard their questions and continue on. As we press onward I think very little, keeping my attention on the task ahead, for I cannot let my thoughts go astray. My heart still feels for Alya too much and until it feels no more I must keep my mind clear. It is the only way for Frodo to succeed in this quest.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf says as we continue to walk.

The journey was long and uncomfortable. It was many months before we found the first _proper_ resting spot, it is a simple rock formation but it is better than the open fields we have been camping in and proves a descent place to stop and let everyone regain their strength.

Merry and Pippin are practicing their sparring with Boromir who has taken a quick liking to the two. Though I still do not trust him entirely I do not fear the Hafling are in any danger in his company. He is a member of the Fellowship, and though at times he can be seen as untrustworthy, his heart seems to be in the right place. Gimli, Gandalf and Aragorn are resting by themselves; each appears lost in their own thoughts. Deciding to take up watch I perch at the far end of the rock structure, my elven eyes sweeping the sky.

There is a large black formation looming in the distance, and though I do not announce it to the group I keep a close eye on it, for clearly it is not a cloud.

"What is that?" Sam, who has now taken notice to the cloud, asks.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli, the foolish dwarf, replies.

"It's moving fast…against the wind." Boromir comments rising to his feet.

"Crebain from Dunland!" I yell noticing the birds.

"Hide!" Aragorn bellows.

"Hurry!" Boromir instructs pulling Merry, Pippin and himself underneath a near by bush.

"Frodo! Hurry! Take cover!" Aragorn yells holding his hand out to Frodo who takes it, the two along with Sam, duck under a jet out in the rock.

The rest of us quickly find hiding spaces, and as the Crebain pass everyone remains silent. The feathered creatures circle the hill, then turn back south they have clearly not been instructed to continue on.

Once it appears safe to move out from hiding we act upon it; one by one we emerge. I turn my gaze to the way the Crebain had come; I can no longer see them.

"Spies of Saruman! The path going south is being watched." Gandalf began looking up at the snow covered mountain in the distance. "We must take the pass of Caradhras."

I know that Gandalf is right, with our current path being watched we have no choice. I look around at the Fellowship; two men, four hobbits, a wizard, and a dwarf…we are in no shape to make it through the mountains but it must to be done. How else can we hope to pass?

I close my eyes and picture Alya, only for a short second. And for that one second...she gives me the strength to carry on. For I have made a promise to her that I will return and I plan to honor it.

My eyes fly open as a twig snaps behind me; I spin around and come face to face with Boromir. With a nervous laugh I move to lead up the traveling party, as we have to move on.

As our altitude increases I begin to hear a voice, merely a whisper upon the wind, but I feel obligated to inform the rest.

"There is a fell voice on the air." I announce standing at the edge of the small mountain path. While all other members of the Fellowships are nearly buried in the snow that covers the path we take, I am unaffected, resting atop the snow.

"It is Saruman!" Gandalf states in haste. As his words ring out a large amount of snow falls from the ledge above where we stand.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn bellows. My friend is right; with Saruman trying to bring the mountain down upon us it is foolish to continue on.

"No!" Gandalf replies, his voice resolute.

As more snow begins to fall I snatch Gandalf pulling him in close to the mountains side.  
My heart is racing for I notice that many are buried under the snow that has fallen.

I help dig them out, my heart rate slowing while I listening to what Boromir has to say, "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city." I am forced to hold my tongue, for though it is an appealing idea, Minas Tirith is _not _Boromir's city nor will it ever be; the city belongs to Aragorn, it waits for him to reclaim the throne.

Soon after the dwarf voices his ideas, "If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." I try my best to ignore him but it proves to be an impossible task. I look toward Gandalf whose eyes are a shadow of doubt and fear, why I am not sure.

With a look of utter sadness Gandalf looks directly at Frodo, "Let the Ring bearer decide."

All eyes are on Frodo that is until Boromir decides to put his two-sense in, "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits."

Gandalf ignores him, his eyes still on Frodo, "Frodo?" He questions.

"We will go through the mines of Moria." Frodo responds.

He believes that is sensible, it will be dry and we will be protected from the elements within the mines. Gimli also has family within the mines who will welcome us…let us rest.

"So be it." Gandalf replies with a look of worry and utter exhaustion. Though I do not wish to journey through such a dark place as mines I am left with no choice, Frodo has decided our path, we must now follow it.

The path to the entrance of the mines is trying, weighing heavy on everyone, especially Gandalf.

About half way there he calls Frodo over to him. Wishing not to listen I occupy myself by talking to Merry, for I know if I do not my elven ears will pick up Gandalf and Frodo's exchange of words.

"I still feel as if I'm going to wake up and find that this has all just been a dream." He explains.

"Maybe it would prove to be better if it was just a dream Merry; a very bad dream." I respond for this is how I wish it to be.

"No, this would not be a bad dream nor a good dream, it would merely be a dream." Merry explains a smile spreading across his face. I cannot help but laugh as the hobbits, especially Merry and Pippin, always seem to take things in strides, always try to find the good in things; in ways they remind me of Alya.

I silently reprimand myself for thinking of her again; I have to keep my mind on the mission at hand, not on the one I love.

"You miss her, yes?" Merry asks, clearly seeing that I have been thinking of Alya.

"Very much so, Merry, but I cannot dwell on how my heart feels. I must be strong and stay alert. " I respond as our party comes to a stop in front of a large stone wall.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli explains to everyone.

"Yes Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf finishes.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I question. Leave it to the ingenious dwarfs to create something that can eventually be lost or forgotten. Gandalf moves closer to the wall trying to find the door eventually he says something,

"It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

Everyone looks toward the sky, as the moon appears part of the wall lights up forming a door shape into the stone.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin—Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" Gandalf explains to the ever curious congregation of hobbits.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry, who was still rather confused, asks.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the door will open." Gandalf replies.

After a few failed tries the hobbits again became restless, "Nothing's happening," Pippin remarks eyeing Gandalf. Gandalf gives Pippin a slightly bothered look as he begins pushing on the door, it does not give. I have concluded one thing, though Gandalf is rather close to me and I respect him, he has no idea what the password is and is proving little use to us at this point.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves…Men…and Orcs." Gandalf explains as though he could read my thoughts.

"What are we going to do, then?" Asks Pippin, he sounds let down and disappointed.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf bellows, for clearly he is frustrated both at himself and the young hafling.

"It's a riddle," Frodo says after we have been sitting outside the mines for what seems like days.

"Speak 'friend' and enter. What is the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo continues noticing he has captured the attention of nearly everyone. For I notice Aragorn sitting off by himself paying little attention to what was going on around him, for he toys with a trinket that I am unable to see until he lets it go. My eyes widen at the sight of the Evenstar…it is as Alya had foreseen; Arwen has given up her immortal life.

"Mellon…" Gandalf mutters pulling me from my thoughts. The doors begin to open as everyone stands, ready to continue on into the mines.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." Gimli retorts, he is trying to sound important and I understand that in his mind he believes his race, the rave of Dwarves, superior to the Elven race.

I ignore him best I can and continue walking, my elvish hearing picking up no sound of movement within the mines.

"And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli continued to brag.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb." Boromir states looking around I find that what he says proves to be true for lying at my feet are what is left of two Dwarf skeletons.

I pull an arrow out of one, instantly recognizing its make "Goblins," I announce.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan! We should have never some here." States Boromir as Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry slowly head toward the door. Outside the water stirs.

"Now get out of here!" Boromir hollers his eyes ablaze. We start toward the door; suddenly Fordo is swept off his feet by a large tentacle.

"Strider!" Sam calls out as he begins hacking at the tentacle. Aragorn rushes out of the mines, his sword already drawn, as Boromir and I follow, I already have an arrow ready to fly as I reach the scene, aiming the bow at the tentacle that has Frodo, I release making contact. Aragorn slashes through the tentacle that has hold of Frodo, who falls, by a stroke of luck, into Boromir's out stretched arms.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf commands, his voice rising above the commotion. I refuse to listen, still firing at the beast. I feel inside of me a great fury, such anger I have never felt before. I battle with myself hearing my name called out once again.

"Legolas," Boromir calls, I retreat my heart still filled with this new found anger. I am confused for I know not where this rush of emotion has come from yet it leaves me just as quickly as it over took me. I choose to ignore my feelings, watching as the creature from the water brings down the rocks surrounding the mine…we are now trapped.

I look around for another exit, seeing none I feel reality sink in…we must go through the mines

Amarth sen 'osto ambaron Ambarenya inya Legolas—Doom is not upon Middle-earth yet Legolas


	4. Leaving Take

**Author's Note: Okay so I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. I won't lie I've been busy and just haven't gotten the time to write. I'm going to try and get better at that. I think I'll try to update at least once a week. **

It has been weeks since the Fellowship has left; weeks since Lord Elrond informed me that now is _not_ the time to go off on my own to visit my mother, yet it feels like countless life ages of Men. In the beginning I had been greatly frustrated by this and had planed to go off on my own without Lord Elrond knowing, but my better judgment took over and I wrest it from my mind, yet I cannot resist leaving any longer. I must go to my mother.

Now I sit on the edge of my balcony staring up at the stars, "You are not bound to loss and silence, for you are not bound to the circles of this world. All things must pass away; all life is doomed to fade…. Sorrowing you must go, and yet you are not without hope…. May the power of what is good in this world protect you in this time of great evil," I whisper looking up at the night sky**. **Lately I get little rest; my mind is too troubled to find peace.

"Alya, he will return," A voice behind me says, though it is a familiar one it catches me off guard.

"Arwen**, **how can you know this?" I ask, turning to her.

"Nothing is certain. Yet in hope I will trust, not despair" She replies.

"Aragorn," is all I reply for I do not feel the need to say anymore. He is a Ranger and spends much of his time in the wild leaving Arwen with only the hope that he will return.

"You say his name as if you dislike him." She observes.

"Clearly you know I do not; nevertheless what business of yours is it who I prefer and who I do not prefer?" I state trying to keep my temper under control**. **I do not mean for us to fight.

"You will not see the good in him; you see only that is that he is from the race of Men." Arwen replies her tone cool.

"Yet that much is still true; and you should not give up your immortal life for one such as Aragorn, you should not give up something so precious as that at all." I answer back, angered by her words, letting on to Arwen that I know of what happened to the Evenstar.

"As for the Evenstar, it is mine. As is this choice and I may do with it what I will. Aragorn is a good person, Alya. You will see that in time." Arwen replies.

"I cannot see any good left in the race of Men, for it was they who allowed the Ring to live on," I say my voice raising as I bring myself to my full height**. **How foolish I find those that have not lived through such times before. I find no hope for the race of men; Aragorn instilled this feeling within my heart long ago when he gave up his throne. Arwen is simply too young to understand.

"That is a surprise for it did not go unnoticed by me that you do not have to same feelings toward Boromir as you express toward Aragorn." Arwen replies her tone even and soft.

"_Wanya_!" I shout my voice raising even more, my body shaking with rage. For I have seen Boromir's fate and believe what is to happen saddening.

"You must try, for Aragorn in not what you perceive him to be." Arwen says, yet _still_ she does not leave my chamber.

"What else have you come to tell me?' I accuse.

"My offer still stands," Arwen states before retreating back into the hall.

I begin to weep, "I must go, for I have hurt too many people. I let my temper cloud my better judgment." I whisper.

I return to the ledge. Remaining there for the duration of the night, I am unable to move. I can stay no more; for feel I am not welcome…Rivendell is no longer my home.

**Next Morning**

It is early in the morning, shortly after the sun has risen, that I find Lord Elrond. Though I do not believe he will change his answer I have to ask his permission to leave once more.

How can he simply tell me I am not allowed to go? Am I not strong enough, in his eyes, to make the journey? No, Lord Elrond is only making judgment based on what he thinks is proper. Yes, that is it. No! He thinks me too weak to travel alone, but I must go. Yes, I must. I will receive his wishes of safety. I shall go and then once again be at peace.

"Elrond, I must go." I say after I have found him. Holding back a stream tears, I know his answer will not have changed…nor will it ever. In my heart I know I must disobey him. It is the only way.

"My answer remains the same; I will not have you traveling alone." Elrond explains.

"Then send someone with me. I am _not _her Elrond; you cannot keep me here forever." I remind him.

"If this is what you want, so be it. You may go to your mother in Lórien. Though this does not mean I will lend you a horse to get there, Alya." Elrond replies, in a cold tone.

"I need not your permission to leave; I shall take Glorfindel's horse, Asfaloth, for he remains here." I respond.

"Alya, do not make a decision you will later regret." Elrond replies.

"I shan't regret this later, for I wish to be with my mother." I reply before walking away.

For the duration of the day I keep to myself, preparing to leave. I know not of how treacherous the journey will prove to be with the enemy on the move yet it should only take a week by way of horse. I only carry with me that which I will need, lembas bread, and my weapon. Fingering my bow I am pulled back to the day I received this weapon. It was a birthday present, from my father. Though it is not of the best make it proved sufficient when I was first learning. I set out a riding dress which I shall change into later. Now I must find Arwen.

**That Night**

The moon is high in the night sky before I change into my riding outfit, a crimson colored riding dress, and my hunting boots. I pulled my ebony hair back into a braid and head out for the stables. Arwen has kept true to her promise, Asfaloth, shall be ready in the stables.

"So, this is what you choose?" Brianna asks, coming to walk alongside me.

"If Middle-earth _is_ coming to its end I wish to spend the last days with my mother." I reply. "If you wish, I will allow you to accompany me to Lothlórien. There you can stay as long as you wish and when the time comes when it is safe to be reunited with your own kin."

"If I may I wish to stay in Rivendell, for it has been my home for many years. May your journey be a safe one…Alya of Lothlórien." Brianna says before melting into the shadows.

I nod into the darkness before entering into the stables. There Arwen waits; Asfaloth is already saddled and ready for the long journey ahead.

"Ride swift and may the power of the Valar protect you." Arwen says as I mount.

"Thank you," I respond with a nod before gently nudging the horse.

As I ride to the edge of Rivendell I take in the landscape, the trees are just beginning to bud. I see various night animals crawling about the ground looking for food. Deer nibbling on the new green leaves, rabbits eating the few berries that are near to the ground and tiny mice scurrying about looking for any bits of food that might have fallen.

With one last look back at the magnificent dwelling of Lord Elrond I feel no regret; I am ready to return home.

Wanya—Out


End file.
